Crack Hetalia RP
by transcribedAmbitions
Summary: This is basically a skype RP me and my friends had done late at night long ago and I finally decided to get over the embarrassment of it and post it. Rating T to be safe and please don't flame it, it really is a crack rp XD


This is a crack RP me and my friends Rayray, Melanie, and Gamzee (code names) had done one day (literally for one day). We were on a video chat so most of the out of character was there, but there was some text. I removed the text the made no sense. I kept most of it unedited, only making sure the names were placed and OC oddness removed, so yes there will possibly be grammatical, spelling, and punctual errors. It was a crack RP late at night with four teen girls who were extremely hyper. I hope you enjoy the randomness.

Me: transcribedAmbitions (TA): Amy, an eight year old orphan whom I had made up  
RayRay: Bridgette, a friend of Italy and new friend of Amy  
Gamzee: Italy, duh.  
Melanie: A super festively drunk Russia.

* * *

Rayray: I walked out of my room in the giant house and inhaled the sweet smell of christmas. My house was decked out in christmas trees and wreaths and decorations. The smell of freshly baked gingerbread wafted out of the kitchen. The doorbell rang and I thundered down the stairs and flung the door open

Terminally Capricous: "Ciao!" The fluffy ball on the end of my silly american hat flops into my face, but I move my lip in an awkward way that allows me to blow it slightly out of the way. My hands stretch out to offer her a large tray of pasta concealed in a large plastic container. It was kind of like a "hey I brought you food, can I be socially accepted into your house now and out of the snowy cold?" "How are you, sorella?" I start stepping inside, begin to take off my italian flag printed scarf.

transcribedAmbitions (TA): I peeked out of a small crack in Italy's handbag, my eyes widening in awe at all of the christmas decorations. "It's so pwetty..." I whispered, wanting to jump out but waiting until Mr. Italy said I could exit. I could smell the yummy pasta and I forced my stomach to not growl, since that scent had been taunting me the whole way. And the gingerbread smell didn't help me at all, I was growing hungrier and hungrier by the second.

Rayray: I grabbed Italys bag and almost dropped it. "Ghez Italy! What's in the bag?" I looked closer and saw it squirm. I opened the bag and saw a little girl. "ITALY WHY ON EARTH DO YOU HAVE LITTLE GIRL IN YOUR BAG!"  
Terminally Capricous: "veee~" i 've'-ed shakily, backing up slightly and poking my index fingers together innocently. "I found her at the park, ve~ there was no one else there so I figured I would take her home to frattelo..."

transcribedAmbitions (TA): I quickly crawled away from the unknown person and hid behind Mr. Italy, standing and tugging on his coat. I peeked out every few minutes at the girl, then looked up at him. "Mr. Italy, who's this?" I asked quietly.

Rayray: "I am Bridgette. Whats your name?" I crouched down towards the child rocking on my heels. I glanced up at Italy."Ever think she was l-o-s-t?"

Terminally Capricous: "Well right now I think that she's old enought o spell, B... And that helps my point out. She was all alone in the cold so I picked her up and took her to the nearest place~ here! I was coming here anyways~ ve~~~"

transcribedAmbitions (TA): I looked at Bridgette curiously. "I was lost, but I have nowhewe to go." I said quietly, still hiding behind the tall and funny man. "Mr. Italy was nice enough to take me with him, so yeah..." I added so the kind person I was hiding behind wouldn't get into trouble.

Rayray: "Well lets get you some gingerbread." I said standing up and offering my hand to the little girl. I turned my head and looked at Italy."You want some Italy? Or we could eat the pasta right now..."

Terminally Capricous: "VE~~!" I scooped the little girl up into my arms, spinning at high speeds to the kitchen. "Let's have both! Ve~ ve~!"

transcribedAmbitions (TA): As son as I heard her say 'get you some gingerbread', I jumped around in joy. I ended up giggling crazily when Mr. Italy picked me up, reminding me of when my father would do so. I quickly forgot him though when I saw the food, practically drooling now.

Rayray: I ran into the kitchen after Italy and grabbed the green plates with reindeer on them from out of the cabinet. I scooped I huge helping of pasta onto a plate and put it front of the girl then I did the same for Italy and me. I grabbed the gingerbread men and sat down at the table with Italy and the girl to eat

Terminally Capricous: My fork clanks onto my plate, mouthfuls of pasta flying up and making my tastebuds dance a beautiful tango~ I let out small, content 've's every now and then. I stop for a moment, "Thank you sorella! ...eat up bambina!"

transcribedAmbitions (TA): I giggled at Mr. Italy's funny words, quickly and hungrily eating my pasta. "Thank you!" I said, my mouth so full I could barely make the words come out. I was bouncing up and down a little as I ate, really happy that Bridgette really wasn't as scary as she first seemed.

Rayray: "So sweetie whats your name?" I asked nibbling on a gingerbread man.

Terminally Capricous: "Hey B, do you have any wine?" I smile happily, brightening the room slightly.

transcribedAmbitions (TA): I smiled at them, finishing my large bite. "My name's Amy! Nice to meet you Bwidgette!" I said happily.

Rayray: "Nice to meet you too Amy! Do you want anything to drink? Maybe some milk or juice?" I turned to Italy and flicked him in th head. "No I dont have wine you big goof. I don't drink remember."

Terminally Capricous: "Si..." Pulls bag up and pulls out a bottle of red wine "That's why I brought some! Ve~!" I giggle happily, popping off the cork and inhaling my second favorite scent.

transcribedAmbitions (TA): I smiled widely and bounced in my seat again. "Appa Juice!" I said, giggling again at Mr. Italy. I had smelled wine before and didn't really like it, but I could tell that he loved the scent.

Rayray: "You better not get drunk Italy because Im not taking your sorry butt home." I walked over to the fridge and pulled out juice. "There you go Amy a tall glass of apple juice."

Terminally Capricous: "It takes a lot to get me drunk, sorella. I'm italian, remember~" Seeing as how I didnt have a glass, I didnt feel like getting up, and I didnt want to bother B for once, I started sipping generously out of the tall bottle.

transcribedAmbitions (TA): "Yay! Thank you!" I said, happily sipping the juice from my glass. I quickly finished the rest of my plate excitedly, drinking the last of my juice before grabbing a piece of gingerbread to eat. I hummed quietly as I ate, an old Christmas tune I remembered from when I was maybe 5 or 6.

Rayray: "So what shall we do?" I said leaning back in my chair.  
Terminally Capricous: "Let's launch a missle at Arthur!" I giggle happily at the thought, imagining the misile sticking out of his head.

Melanie Buss: You all hear a yelp and a crash before seeing a white and red fast moving blob crash onto the floor. "Hallo?"

transcribedAmbitions (TA): I yelped and jumped, clinging to Mr. Italy." W-what is that?" I asked, my eyes squeezed shut so I could no longer see.

Terminally Capricous: "IVAN!" I hand off the girl to B, Diving down and hugging my good friend on the floor. "How did you get inside, ve?"

Rayray: "OMG!" Takes Amy from Italy. "Look Amy its Santa..."

transcribedAmbitions (TA): I stared in awe at the guy. "Hi Santa!" I said, just about tackling the guy. "I knew you wewe weal!" I said with a giggle, not realizing Mr. Italy was hugging him as well.

Melanie Buss: "Hallo little child!" I said in a "cheerful" tone

Rayray: "Italy and Amy stop hugging Santa. He needs to get his toys. Right Santa?"

Melanie Buss: "No I have them right here!" Said while shaking a bag that have been holding on my back

Terminally Capricous: "What about Finland? DID YOU KILL FINLAND, IVAN?!" I suddenly remember the fact that Finland is santa.

Melanie Buss: ((Sorry had to chip that in ritght then))-Thus the turn order from here on is forever gone-

transcribedAmbitions (TA): I giggled and dropped off of Santa. "Did I get something?" I asked hopefully. I hadn't celebrated Christmas in what felt like years (in truth there wasn't a celebration last year since her parents were gone before then), and I was excited once more about being able to.  
Melanie Buss: "Yes, you got something! VODKA FOR ALL! " Pulls out seven bottles of vodka.

Terminally Capricous: "Yaaay!"

Rayray: "Ok no vodka for Amy!" I snatched the bottle away. "Hey Amy you wanna know something?"

transcribedAmbitions (TA): "What?" I asked, curious about vodka since I never heard of it before.

Melanie Buss: "If you dont let her drink, more for me!" I said smiling and opening a bottle

Terminally Capricous: I take several mouthfuls of wine down in one swig. "Ve~ More alcohol!"

Rayray: "Vodka is bad for little girls."

Melanie Buss: "Vodka is good for every one!"

transcribedAmbitions (TA): "Eek!" I said, hiding under the table.

Terminally Capricous: I join amy under the table, offering her another gingerbread cookie.

transcribedAmbitions (TA): "Yay cookie!" I took the gingerbread man from Mr. Italy, happily nomming away at it.

Terminally Capricous: I take another mouthful of wine, emptying the shimmering glass bottle.

Melanie Buss: Downs a whole bottle of Smirnoff.

Rayray: "I have an idea. Come with me amy and we will get Italy's christmas present while santa searches his bag for something for you that isn't alcohol." I say pushing Amy into the hall. "There is a doll in a pink dress on the top shelf of the closet if you dont have anything better in that bag of yours Finland"

Melanie Buss: "NOTHING IN MY BAG ISNT SOME TYPE OF ALCOHOL!" I said smiling

transcribedAmbitions (TA): "Yay gift shopping!" I said giggling happily and racing out the door, almost instantly running back inside. "It's too cold out!"

Melanie Buss: ((For some reason I want to get drunk in real life now...))

Terminally Capricous: "GO IVAN! Can I have a bottle~ Pretty please~~~" I roll onto Ivan's feet happily.

Melanie Buss: Sits on them. "No."

Melanie Buss: "NAUGHTY NAUGHTY NAUGHTY!"

Terminally Capricous: "But you said it was for everyone..."

Melanie Buss: "Hands you a smaller bottle"

Rayray: I grab a blanket for Amy and wrap it around her. "Be back in a few Italy and Santa. Please dont destroy my house." I grab my wallet and car keys. "Come on Amy we are going to buy you some stuff too."

Terminally Capricous: I give him a satisfied look, "Thank you 'santa'~"

Terminally Capricous: "Okay! See you later sorella!"

Melanie Buss: "Goodbye little one and larger one."

transcribedAmbitions (TA): "Okay!" I said, snuggling the blanket as I ran outside again. It was still cold, but much less thanks to the blanket.

Rayray: I pull out of the driveway and head for the mall Terminally Capricous: I slug down the vodka, the practically pure alcohol kicking me in the ass a bit.

Terminally Capricous: "This is so strong~"

transcribedAmbitions (TA): I bounced around a little in the car, excited about shopping. "Where awe we going? What awe we gonna get fow them?" I asked rapidly.

Melanie Buss: "Exactly, Italy. Thats how its supposed to be!" Smiles while drinking another bottle

Rayray: "Well maybe a belt for santa and maybe something to do with wine for italy and clothes for you"

Terminally Capricous: "Hm..." I thought it over for a moment. "I like it!"

transcribedAmbitions (TA): "But I have clothes... I don't need mowe." I pointed out, rolling around in the blanket with a giggle.

Melanie Buss: "Good, want to try stronger?" Winks at Italy.

Rayray: "How about a few toys and a new coat?"

Terminally Capricous: "Sure!" -completely innocent-

Melanie Buss: Hands Italy my strongest bottle of vodka, smiling.

Melanie Buss: Drinks some of the weaker kind myself Terminally Capricous: I smile as he generously hands me the bottle, "This is so nice of you, Ivan~"

transcribedAmbitions (TA): "Toys!" I said happily, jumping up and hitting my head on the car roof. "Ouchies..." I said, rubbing the spot that hurt most.

Terminally Capricous: I twist off the cap, a small sniff making me cough.

Rayray: "Easy tiger." I say laughing at the exspression on her face. I pull intot he fairly empty mall parking lot and park the car

Melanie Buss: "It'll be fine. Its very nice. Go ahead and drink." I say as I raise the bottle to your lips..

transcribedAmbitions (TA): I giggled and jumped out of the car, forgetting my blanket but too excited to care about the cold. "Come on let's go!" I said with a giggle, still jumping up and down.

Rayray: I hurry after Amy. "Watch for cars Amy the pavement is icy so ou never know"

Terminally Capricous: The alcohol is so strong it starts to make my eyes water, my tongue shrinking back slightly at the sudden impact.

Melanie Buss: I pull the bottle away. "Slowly, Italy. Slowly"" I take a example sip and give it back

transcribedAmbitions (TA): I giggled and shrugged, slipping and falling every now and again but constantly getting back up. "Come on huwwy huwwy!"

Rayray: "Ok!Ok!" I say laughing at her excitement

Terminally Capricous: I cough, using the hem of my shirt to wipe my mouth. A tear rolls down my cheek, but I quickly wipe it away. "Sorry, you just pushed it up so fast it all just shlooshed in..."

transcribedAmbitions (TA): I eventually got to the doors and ran inside, almost instantly freezing as I stared around in awe. I couldn't even think of something to say I was so awestruck.

Melanie Buss: "Im sorry..." Smiles

Rayray: "Lets get you a coat first then we can get you a few toys...ok?"

Terminally Capricous: "It's okay Ivan, it was good~"

transcribedAmbitions (TA): "Okay!" I said, jumping on Bridgette's back. "Whee!"

Melanie Buss: Hands you back the bottle "Then have some more!"

Rayray: 'Tell me if you see a cut e coat."

Terminally Capricous: I cautiously take the bottle back, taking a short drink and letting out a breath of relief. "It tastes better the more you drink it~"

Melanie Buss: "I know, thats my favorite." Smiles and takes a drink of my bottle.

transcribedAmbitions (TA): "I will!" I looked around for something that I thought was cute and eventually found an adorable pink coat with butterflies and flowers. "That one!" I said as I pointed it out.

Terminally Capricous: I continue taking short swigs every so often, my buds adjusting to the strong taste.

Rayray: "Ok now lets get a few toys...To the toy store!" I say after paying for the coat. I take of with Amy right beside me.

Melanie Buss: Gulps down acouple mouthfulls and looks at Italy. "Ever had that kind?"

transcribedAmbitions (TA): I giggled and ran around excitedly, making sure to stay clse by Bridgette. "Yay~!" I shouted, not caring if anyone thought weird of me.

Terminally Capricous: "N-Nu-uh~" I reply slightly wobbily. "I think I should eat some... wait... what's that stuff called... hng..."

Terminally Capricous: "BREAD. That's it..." I smile a drunken smile.

Melanie Buss: "Good idea."

Terminally Capricous: "They say that helps... r-right?" HIC. It starts. "Maybe I should sto- HIC stop..."

Melanie Buss: "No you shouldnt. I promise you wont do anything youll regret!" Smiles and pushes the bottle to your lips again

Terminally Capricous: The alcohol slides down my throat, the large bottle now completely empty... "D-Did I drink all that? HIC"

Melanie Buss: "I dont know. I kind of helped. Have some more of mine!" Smiles while handing you a larger stornger bottle of vodka

Rayray: "Find anything Amy?"

transcribedAmbitions (TA): I nodded and grabbed a huge doll set. "Can I can I can I pwetty please can I?" I asked, barely even able to peek over the box as I held it.

Terminally Capricous: "Uhm... o-okayy... Y-yeah! G-Good - Good idea, Ivan!"

Rayray: "I dont see why not..."

Melanie Buss: I open the larger stornger bottle and hand it to Italy. "Drink up my friend."

transcribedAmbitions (TA): "YAY!" I dropped the box and practically tackled Bridgette to the ground. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Terminally Capricous: Time passed and there was barely any left in the bottle. "We should do something special for them guyses... ve?"

Melanie Buss: "Oh yesh' Smiles.

Rayray: I hug Amy"your welcome girlie!"

Terminally Capricous: I gasp un-necassarily loud. "LETS GET A CHRITMARCH TREE!"

Melanie Buss: "THAT AND WE THROW THEM A DANCE PARTY!" Hiccups.

transcribedAmbitions (TA): I jumped back up squealing as I hugged the box, overly-excited at this point.

Terminally Capricous: "YES!"

Melanie Buss: "How many trees does we need?" *Stands up wobbly

Terminally Capricous: I jump up wobbily, running to the door after running into several walls.

Melanie Buss: Follows after Italy falling several times.

Terminally Capricous: "a LOT." i emphasize it very much

Rayray: "You want to stop for hot chocolate Amy?"

Melanie Buss: "Okay!" Falls over and stands back up 'Lets go...If we need to drive Ill do it. Your drunk!" *Falls over

transcribedAmbitions (TA): I gasped when she said hot chocolate. "YES YES YES YES YES!" I tackled her again. "THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVEW!"

Terminally Capricous: "No, she lives by a forest! we- we can get them here!"

Melanie Buss: "But we need perfect trees"

Melanie Buss: "PERFECT TREES LIVE NEAR THE TREES!"

Terminally Capricous: "EXACTALLY! Trees from nature are the bestested..."

Melanie Buss: "THE TREES MUST LIVE NEAR THE TREES!"

Melanie Buss: Falls over onto face

transcribedAmbitions (TA): ((YOU GUYS IS SO DRUNK XD XD XD XD XD))

Terminally Capricous: I swing open the door. "Then lets go!" Leaves the faceplanted russian to follow

Melanie Buss: Hops up wobbly and runs after Italy "Wait up!"

Rayray: "Easy tiger! Let me call home to make sure those two arent drunk." Calls home phone rininging in ear...

transcribedAmbitions (TA): "Okay!" I go back to cuddling the box happily.

Terminally Capricous: -after at least ten trees were dragged and propped up in the living room-

transcribedAmbitions (TA): ((TEN?!))

Terminally Capricous: "OH CRAPOLS..."

Melanie Buss: "WAIT WE NEED MORE!"

Melanie Buss: "THERE ARENT ENOUGH!

Terminally Capricous: "go get them! i will answerrr..."

Rayray: Calls house again

Melanie Buss: Mmmkaayyyyy" Runs out tripping and brings back several trees...and one cactus

transcribedAmbitions (TA): Decides to run around the toy store for a bit, trying to stay close to Bridgette

Terminally Capricous: I clear my throat, answering the phone with my normal tone. "hello~? Bridgettes house~ ve~"

Rayray: "Italy?"

transcribedAmbitions (TA): ((WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO POOR AMY XD))

Melanie Buss: Strings up lights on the trees Melanie Buss: ((MAGIC)

Terminally Capricous: "Si! How are things going? Well, si?"

Melanie Buss: ((MAGIC))

Melanie Buss: ((VODKA MAGIC))

transcribedAmbitions (TA): ((*singing* Do you believe in MAGIC? In a young girl's heart~!))

Terminally Capricous: (n)\

Rayray: "Why are you speaking spanish? Is everything ok there?"

Melanie Buss: Gets a banana and puts it ontop of the cactus as a star"

Melanie Buss: "Ish butiful"

Rayray: (laughing so hard)

Rayray: "Why does Russia sound drunk?"

Terminally Capricous: i put the phone away from my mouth "YES" I pull it back "Im not, sorella. And Ivan is always drunk~ You know that~ I've got him under control~ ve~"

Melanie Buss: Brings back a couple more trees...

Melanie Buss: "NEED MOAR TREES"

Melanie Buss: Brings back like 15 more

Melanie Buss: Brings 30

Melanie Buss: "Need moar trees..."

Terminally Capricous: "RUSSIA THATS ENOUGH- IS TOO CROWDED"

transcribedAmbitions (TA): I managed to find my way back to Bridgette, still laughing.

Terminally Capricous: pulls phone back to face, "You there?"

Melanie Buss: Tries falling onto floor but is too crowded by trees

Melanie Buss: "TREEEE FOOOORRRRTT!"

Rayray: "Im taking Am y for hot chocolate I will be home in 30 minutes or less"

Rayray: hangs up

Rayray: "Ready Miss amy"

Melanie Buss: "Need...moar...banana goats..."

Terminally Capricous: "Okey dokey, B. Bi bi!" I hang up "MOVE SOME TO THE CHANDALEEREEH!"

Melanie Buss: "NO!"

transcribedAmbitions (TA): "Yeah!" I picked up the doll house, taking a few steps before falling over onto it, laughing again.

Melanie Buss: "ILL GET MORE FOR THAT!" Runs out to get like 60 more trees"

Terminally Capricous: "SI. IT WILL BE PURETY!"

Terminally Capricous: "HNG- TOO MANY TREES!"

Melanie Buss: Puts 60 trees on it.

Melanie Buss: TOO BAD.

Terminally Capricous: "thats better..."

Melanie Buss: "THEY ARE SMMALL!"

Rayray: "let me help you with that" brings doll house to car and then drives the two to a cafe for some hot cocoa

Melanie Buss: shmall"

transcribedAmbitions (TA): Watches everything pass by in the car ride, giggling a lot

Terminally Capricous: "hng-" Finishes the rest of the bottle. "Is missing something..."

Melanie Buss: "MOAR TREES?!"

Terminally Capricous: "NO NO NO"

Terminally Capricous: "POPCORN!"

Melanie Buss: "MOAR CACTI?!

transcribedAmbitions (TA): ((The ever-rare popcorn cactus))

Melanie Buss: "oOH...!" Puts an empty bottle of vodka on every single tree as an angel

Terminally Capricous: "you know how they put popcorn on string and put it on treesh in x mash?!" falls into pile of trees, engulfed in prickly darkness

Terminally Capricous: "DERE EATING ME!"

Terminally Capricous: "HALP! HNG-!"

transcribedAmbitions (TA): ((OH NO SAVE ITALY))

Melanie Buss: Falls ontop of italy pushing him through the trees Terminally Capricous: "YOU SAVED ME..."

Rayray: Walks up to counter. "Two hot chocolates with extra whipped cream and chocolate sauce and a plate of sugar cookies please." pays for order and brings stuff to table where amy is waiting

Melanie Buss: We land in a clearing that we have no trees in yet. But a shit ton of empty vodka bottles

transcribedAmbitions (TA): I jump up and down as I see the sweets. "Yay!" I said, nabbing a cookie and eating it happily, licking at the whipped cream and getting some on my nose.

Terminally Capricous: I plant a long, drunken kiss on Ivan's lips, pulling back and smiling. "My heruo~"

Terminally Capricous: "LETS MAKE SOME POPCORN OUT IN HERE!"

Melanie Buss: Smiles and blushes a deep drunken red. "Anytime my friend."

Terminally Capricous: "IN IN HERE..."

Terminally Capricous: "down..."

Melanie Buss: "WHERE BEITH THIS POP CORN YOU SPEAK OF?!"

Melanie Buss: Rolls around on the floor"

Terminally Capricous: "i dont know... lets raid the cabirents!"

Melanie Buss: "YES!"

Rayray: "Ready to go Amy?"

Melanie Buss: Runs throughout the house trashing the place looking for popcorn while drinking more vodka

transcribedAmbitions (TA): Noms another cookie before finishing my hot chocolate. "Yup! Thanks again Miss Bwidgette!"

Terminally Capricous: after finding a box we end up shoving about fourty bags into the microwave at once. "AND WE WAIT..."

Melanie Buss: "I HATE WAITING!"

Melanie Buss: "PUT IT IN THE OVEN!"

Melanie Buss: "IT WILL COOK FASTER

Terminally Capricous: "ooh~ good idea~"

Melanie Buss: c:

Rayray: "Your welcome!Lets go home..."

Terminally Capricous: i stop the microwave, stuffing them in the oven and lay on the kitchen table. "It's hot in here..."

Melanie Buss: "Then take off your shit."

transcribedAmbitions (TA): "Okay!" I hopped off the chair then ran back out to the car

Terminally Capricous: I shrug, taking off my jacket, shirt, and tie.

Terminally Capricous: "I'm still sweaty... why is it so hot in here?"

Rayray: How do she have so much energy for this late at night? I wonder since its almost 1030

Melanie Buss: "Want some?" Offers you some more vodka that appeared out of no where from Russian Black Magic

Terminally Capricous: I peel off my bright pink undershirt, leaving me bare chested

Terminally Capricous: "Yus C: "

transcribedAmbitions (TA): ((All of the sugar, Rachel. All of the sugar.))

Melanie Buss: Hands italy the bottle while the popcorn begans popping

Rayray: ((ik))

Terminally Capricous: I take the bottle, taking a large swig and shrieking as the oven burst with popcorn

Melanie Buss: Jumps onto Italy's lap. "Merrh!"

transcribedAmbitions (TA): "Come on come on I wanna go see Santa again!"

Terminally Capricous: "BAIL IVAN, BAIL!" drags ivan out of kitchen before the room fills about a foot high

Rayray: Arrives at home and notices something blocking the light from the windows...

Terminally Capricous: "We'er safe nor..."

Melanie Buss: The room bursts with popcorn as soon as we leave.

transcribedAmbitions (TA): I run inside and see everything. "OH MY GOSH IT'S LIKE A FOWEST IN HEWE!"

Terminally Capricous: "AH- I TAKE IT BACK! HOLD ME!" *jumps into Russia's arms*

Melanie Buss: "You saved meerrh!" Hugs tightly and kissed head Melanie Buss: GAH

Melanie Buss: No more popcorn.

Melanie Buss: "

Terminally Capricous: "...SURPRISE!"

Melanie Buss: Falls over. "Herrlo!"

Terminally Capricous: I hold up one arm, the other around russia's neck as he held me bridal style

Rayray: Rushes in after Amy "OMG"

Terminally Capricous: or not...

transcribedAmbitions (TA): "HIYA!" I run into the kitchen. "YAY POPCOWN!" I jump into the pile, starting to eat it.

Melanie Buss: Stands up and picks Italy up Bridal Style again.

Melanie Buss: "Im confused...Oh hallo! Smiles. "Like the trees?

Rayray: "Amy do you want to spend the night here?"

Terminally Capricous: "SURPWISE! WE GOT YOU SOME CHRISTMAS TREES AND-" i freeze in my attempts, running to a thick, tree filled area and violently convulsing

Melanie Buss: Dies.

transcribedAmbitions (TA): I popped my head fom the kitchen. "WEALLY?!" I asked excitedly.

Rayray: "Yes! Come with me and I will show you to your very own room that you can spend the night in" Pulls Amy towards the stairs giving the Im going to give you two a piece of my mind when i get back face

Terminally Capricous: *wipes mouth and starts to preform cpr like in the movies, except kissing and pushing on his chest at the same time*

transcribedAmbitions (TA): ((lol brb drinking soda + extreme laughter = serious need to goooo))

Melanie Buss: -Opens eyes- Whos kissing me?

Terminally Capricous: *opens eyes, speaking into the kiss* feli~

Melanie Buss: *Kisses* MWAH!

Rayray: Comes back downstairs running into trees in the process. "What the heck is going on here?"

Terminally Capricous: MWAHHHMMMM~~ *slides tongue into your mouth* *pulls back to breathe* your vital regions are now property of italy...

transcribedAmbitions (TA): I bounced excitedly around my room, giggling happily.

Melanie Buss: Well then...

-At this point, Melanie and Rachel had to go to sleep-

Terminally Capricous: *crawls through popcorn to put clothes back on*

transcribedAmbitions (TA): *runs back downstairs and dives into the popcorn again*

Terminally Capricous: *startled, falling back into the popcorn and disappearing*

transcribedAmbitions (TA): Mr. Italy? Whewe did you go? *crawls around to try and find him*

Terminally Capricous: *pops back up on other side of kitchen, now messily wearing clothes* how did i get over here?

transcribedAmbitions (TA): OH MY GOSH! YOU CAN TELEPOWT!

Terminally Capricous: OH MY PASTA...

transcribedAmbitions (TA): You'we so cool! *tackl hugs him*

Terminally Capricous: *falls easily, disappearing into the popcorn again*

transcribedAmbitions (TA): *ends up disappearing also since she was hugging him* WHOA

Terminally Capricous: HAGFLVFBGH-

Terminally Capricous: *sits up by table*

transcribedAmbitions (TA): THIS IS SO AWESOME

Terminally Capricous: HOW IS THIS EVEN-

transcribedAmbitions (TA): YOU HAVE MAGIC POWEWS!

Terminally Capricous: I KNEW IT

transcribedAmbitions (TA): DO IT AGAIN DO IT AGAIN!

Terminally Capricous: OKAY! *falls back quickly into popcorn, angulfed by the buttery, salted kernels*

transcribedAmbitions (TA): *clinging still, giggling*

Terminally Capricous: *sits up* WHERE AM I?!

transcribedAmbitions (TA): I DON'T KNOW!

Terminally Capricous: *now in kitchen doorway* PERCHE?!

transcribedAmbitions (TA): *runs around again, then falls in the pile of trees, in a rock hard sleep*

Terminally Capricous: *Picks her up wobbily, laying her down in the soft, cushy popcorn* -still totally drunk-

transcribedAmbitions (TA): *huggles armfuls of popcorn, giggling quietly in sleep*

Terminally Capricous: * wobbles put the door and into his car, missing the ignition hole with his key at least ten times*

-At this point, the rp ended for the night and was never continued again-


End file.
